Love Like You Wanna
by Crazy-Miss-Imperfect
Summary: Alyssa's mother sends her to live with her cousins in England. Which means come time for school; she's stuck at Hogwarts, the school her mother 'loved more then anything'. She's strong willed and stubborn, can they handle her? Rated M for later.


**A/N: **Alright, I'm still working on my Old Friend, New Life as well as Two Different Worlds One Common Goal stories. But I had an idea for this story and wanted to try it out on you guys. Review and tell me what you think. Whilst I appreciate being on favorite story lists and story alerts; reviews help out a lot even if they're only a few words long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Everything else is mine.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm going to England mom." I whined, glaring at the five foot six woman in front of me. She laughed at the way I'd said it and I just continued to glare at her.

"Because your magic school is closing and so I'm sending you to live with your cousin." my mother told me, smiling so politely at me that I wanted to hurl.

"You're just sending me there, because of stupid Jack." I huffed, looking out the window to glare at the balding man mowing the lawn. Ever since my mom got remarried to that moron, she'd had so little time for me.

"Well no, and don't called your father stupid." she said, glaring right back at me.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" I yelled at her, throwing my hands up into the air. The nearby book shelf fell down almost on my mother, but she jumped out of the way.

"ALYSSA GINEVRA THOMSON!" my mother screamed at me and I just laughed.

"You know what, I'll be happy to get away from you guys. You've certainly changed since dad left." I hissed at her, storming up the stairs to me room. I turned around once to watch her pull out her wand to fix the book shelf.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems mom does love Jack more then she loves me. Dad always fought with her over the way she treated me. I don't know why she acts like this all the time, but I'll be leaving this place soon thank god. Although I'm not sure if I want to go to this 'Hogwarts' school she always goes on about. Sounds like a bunch of losers... although that one house sounds cool. I do enjoy snakes, Bradshaw is proof of that. Ugh, my stomach is rumbling. Until next time._

_Alyssa Thomson_

_Age 16_

I finished writing, closing the diary and waving my hand over it. It vanished into thin air and I sighed softly. Looking over at my snake I smiled at him.

"Hi Bradshaw." I cooed as I walked over to the cage. The young ball python raising up in his cage, his beady little eyes looking at me. I loved that snake, it was a gift from my father. He'd conjured it up a year before he left us and no matter how much mom hated him, she knew there was no way I was getting rid of him.

"Alyssa, you should really be nicer to your mother. She told me about the book case." rang a voice behind me. I was half expecting Jack, but I could still hear him mowing the lawn on our three and a half acres of land.

"Danny!" I squealed, jumping on him in a tight hug. Danny was my next door neighbor, along with one of my best friends. We'd known each other since we were six, and until recently he'd been at a baseball camp for boys.

"Someones happy." Danny laughed, setting me on my feet after a tight hug. He ran his fingers through his soft auburn hair, flashing those pearly whites in a large smile as his dark blue eyes glinted. His build was somewhat average for a talented baseball player, his body towering over me at a good six foot four compared to my five foot eight.

"How've you been?" I asked him with a large grin plastered on my face. My own dark green eyes glinted just as happily as his own. I made my way over to the dresser I kept Bradshaw on, pulling a hair tie out of the top drawer; pulling up my semi-dark purple hair into a ponytail.

"Good, mom is coming back from Cambodia tomorrow." Danny said with a smile. His mom was a dedicated Army personal, who I happened to love more then my own mother for the last few years or so. That woman was so nice.

"That's awesome. Too bad I'm going to be gone." I said with a small whine. "Mom is sending me to England, to live with my cousin." I told him sourly.

"That sucks!" Danny said sadly and I just nodded. "I'm going to miss you Alyssa." Danny said with a pout. "You are my best friend after all." he told me with a little smile playing across his face.

"Yeah yeah, stop being so mushy." I laughed, punching his arm playfully. I wasn't much of a mush person myself, one of those girls with a strong will and even stronger attitude. I was the type of girl that had more guy friends then girl friends, I absolutely love sports and anything related to that; though I do love a good book and my lap top for random Internet surfing.

"Oh shut up Alyssa." Danny laughed.

* * *

For the rest of the night we played video games on my semi-large flat HD television, Bradshaw roaming around my room like he always did when I was in it. He made his way onto the bed and curled himself up next to me. As I watched Danny play a single player level, I ran my finger's along Bradshaw's back; by his breathing I could tell how relaxed he was.

"You're good with him, ya know that?" Danny asked me as he stood in the doorway around midnight.

"Yeah, I know. It's a talent." I laughed softly, leaning up and hugging him. "I'll mail you, alright?" I said and he nodded. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek, a smile forming on my face. "What was that for?" I asked, blushing slightly; which must have surprised him because he chuckled.

"For... good luck." he smiled, walking down the hallway. I made my way over to the window, watching him walk across the street to his house. A small smile and light blush on my face.

* * *

The next morning mom was bugging the crap out of me, I'd nearly thrown the book case at her again. Jack was sitting at the breakfast table eating the french toast mom made for him, whilst I indulged in the utterly ugly pieces of bread she'd slathered in jam for me. I wrinkled my nose as I chewed, it smelled like cat food; we didn't even have a cat for heavens sake.

"Aly, you packed?" Mom asked me in that sickly sweet voice I still hated so much.

"Yeah mother, I'm all packed." I said, glaring at her.

"Good, good. I sent the money to your cousin's house and they've bought all your needed supplies." she told me and I just kept glaring at her. I was still made you know! I had every right to be, she was taking me away from my friends.

"What ever mom." I glared, pulling out my newly polished wand. I twirled it in my fingers a moment, looking it over. Sure it wasn't required to have a wand at my old school, but at this new school it was.

"Have fun and tell them hello for me." my mother said so sweetly, that again I wanted to hurl. I glared at her, then Jack; I sure wouldn't miss them any time soon. I raised my hands, my things levitating next to me; Bradshaw shifting in his cage a moment.

"Later gator." I laughed, poofing in mid-air.

* * *

"What the..." I said, looking around at where I ended up. Sure my radar was off sometimes, but this must be really off. The house was in worse shape then the abandoned manor three streets down from ours.

"OH! Everyone, Alyssa is here!" came a very cheery scream, that I figured my mother must have picked it up from this semi-wide set short woman that was heading towards me.

"Aunt Weasley?" I asked, tilting my head. Sure I'd seen this part of my family a few times, but never their house. Alright, so they weren't actually blood related but she had been best friends with my mother when she went to Hogwarts so they treated each other like sisters including the 'cousin this' and 'aunt that' that came out around the family.

"Hello dear, I haven't seen you since you were ten." she smiled at me, god did that hurling sensation return fast.

"Dear lord." I whispered under my breath as a load of people came out of the house. This was going to be entertaining.

"That is your cousin?" a young dark haired boy asked one of her 'cousins'.

"Yeah mate, cute huh." the red haired boy chuckled. "Not blood related, didn't I tell you that?" he laughed again, seeing the look on his friend's face.

_This is certainly going to be entertaining. Lucky for me school starts tomorrow and so I can avoid them constantly if I need to._ I thought to myself, looking around at them.

After the meet and greet from pretty much every member of the family, I was ushered over to two other kids about my own age. After the introductions I found myself being talked to by none other then Harry Potter, who my mother had told me was very famous. The girl, Hermione, seemed like a know it all that I'd probably end up stuffing a sock in her mouth sooner rather then later.

"Hunny, you're going to be in Percy's old room; alright? Mr. Weasley and I have fixed it up for you a bit." my 'aunt' smiled at me as I walked towards the house, my stuff floating next to me.

I heard a shrill scream and turned around, laughing at what I saw. Bradshaw had managed to pop open the top of his cage and was now crawling towards Hermione.

"Bradshaw! Bad boy!" I yelled, setting my stuff down and rushing over to him. I picked up the snake, draping him over my neck as he crawling along my arm. "Did she scare you?" I cooed, laughing softly. "He's harmless, Hermione was it? Trained and handled all his life." I told her with a smile, setting him back into his cage.

I lifted my hands, everything floating next to me. Harry and Hermione stared at me a moment; obviously not having noticed me do this a first time.

"Her father was this witch from America, her mum went to Hogwarts with mine." Ron told Harry and Hermione as they followed me into the house. I made my way straight up to Percy's old room, turning the knob and pushing open the door; stepping inside.

"Not bad, but I'll make it a little more livable." I smiled, setting my stuff down in one corner. I waved my hand over the semi-crappy little dresser and it grew a bit; turning a soft oak blended color with plenty of space for my things. I set Bradshaw's cage on top, which seemed to make him happy enough.

Next I waved my hand over the bed, which changed to a queen sized bed with different green shaded silk and satin sheets and blankets. I waved my hand over the window, red curtains appearing and drawing themselves semi-closed.

"There, better." I smiled, waving my hands over my things which caused them to unpack and set themselves up. My computer made it's way over to the night stand, practically waiting for me to use it any minute.

"That's cool you know, having powers like that." Hermione smiled from my doorway, my body turning to face her. "What was your old school like?" she asked, obviously going to be the nosy one.

"Sort of like Hogwarts but not as much need for a wand. Many of the witches there have active powers. We mainly only use wands up until our third years, to get a handle on the whole magic thing." I said with a shrug, pulling out my own wand. I could still remember how to use it from those lessons, but it was fun to do wand free stuff.

'That is amazing, really Alyssa." Hermione smiled politely at me. I faked a smile right back at her, moving over to Bradshaw's cage and pulling open the top so he could get out.

"Now stay in this room Bradshaw. Alright?" I snickered softly and the snake watched me a moment before doing a slight nod motion.

"He understands you?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Well, sort of. My dad conjured him for me a few years ago. I guess it's some enchantment that lets him or something." I told her as the snake made his way up the side of his cage.

"That's cool. Say, we're going outside for a bit. Wanna come?" Hermione asked me, and although I would have rather not I agreed and followed her out.

"Have you ever rode a broom before?" Ron asked me as I came outside and they had a bunch of them. Oh great, probably for a game of this 'Quidditch'. I'd heard of it, sure I'm a witch who hasn't heard of it, I've just never played it myself.

"A few times yeah, when mom was trying to teach me." I told him, looking over the broom he was about to hand me. "Um, no thanks." I told him, snapping my fingers and conjuring up a brand new and fast looking broom.

"Awesome..." Harry gasped, my eyes moving over to his as I flashed him a smile.

* * *

After teaching me how to play the game and playing a few games more, I was more tired then I had been when I arrived here. Landing back on the ground I yawned and ran my fingers through my hair as I let it out of the ponytail I'd put it in to play.

I made my way silently up to 'my room' and shut the door behind me. I sat down at a chair by the window, looking out as the sun was setting behind the mountains and trees. I conjured up a mouse and made my way over to Bradshaw's cage, where he was curled up after probably exploring my room all after noon.

"Hungry?" I asked him and his beady little eyes looked up at me. I lowered the mouse into the cage and he opened his mouth around it and soon after I let go over the tail he swallowed it whole.

I made my way over to my bed, pulling my lap top into my lap and opening it. I knew once I got to Hogwarts it wasn't going to work any more, so I figured I'd send it to Danny since someone had manged to break his at the beginning of camp and his mom didn't have enough money right now to fix it or buy him a new one.

I cleared off my stuff and backed up anything I felt like I had to, onto a portable hard drive and pulled out a box. Sticking it into the box and wrapping it in purple bear wrapping paper I waved my hand over it. It disappeared and I knew Danny would be happy when he came into his room tonight and saw it.

I laid myself down on my bed, pulling a book off my book shelf that was set up next to the bed. As I read I slowly started to drift off into dream land, before I managed to curl up under my blankets and get there all together.

* * *

I woke up to a bunch of noise going on in the hall from waking teenagers and was about to shout when I noticed the time. Oh well, it was time to dress for the train ride. I pulled on a pair of hip hugger jeans along with a dark blue short sleeved shirt and black tennis shoes. Pulling my hair into a pony tail I sighed softly, this surely was going to be entertaining.

With a snap of my fingers everything was packed again and I looked around. God, even one night in this place made me miss the comfort of my old home. I shuddered a moment, not knowing why; just one of those feelings.

"Ah, Alyssa. You're up. Good, are you hungry? I've made breakfast and everyone has filed down to the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley smiled as I came out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

"No thanks, I'll eat on the train." I told her as I headed for my room again. I closed the door behind me and waited until it was time to leave to come back down again. My things were loaded into the car Mr. Weasley's work provided for use and we were all ushered into it. I sat by the window and just watched things roll by as everyone around me chatted to each other. I made no conversation attempt, I just wasn't up to it.

When we arrived at the station I was first to get off and headed straight for the platform, my mom telling me this story millions of times. My luggage trolley when through first, then myself. As I boarded the train I made my way for a compartment, pushing past all the people at the windows saying good bye to their families.

I found myself a compartment stuffing my things into the luggage holder whilst carefully placing Bradshaw's cage on a bottom shelf under my things. He was curled up, still sound asleep; that lazy thing.

"A snake for a pet, really?" came a voice from behind me, more annoyed then anything I turned around to face the young boy with a glare present on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Lemme know what you think guys! I really wanna continue this story and would love any direction for you guys. Hehe.


End file.
